In The Bag
by IWasMissAusten
Summary: Just some smutty fun for Hotch & Prentiss - my contribution to the Smut Club challenge! This story is definitely an M.


A/N: So, this is my first ever smut story! I hope it turned out well - I wanted it to be steamy, and hence here is my contribution to the Smut Club.

Please let me know how you liked it!

And, of course, I own nothing having to do with Criminal Minds.

* * *

"How was the party?" Hotch looked up from the book he was reading in bed as his girlfriend walked through the door.

"Ugh. I don't know _why_ Garcia decided to have a sex toy party, it was really uncomfortable talking about stuff with some of her techie friends there," Emily said as she threw her purse into the chair by the door and slipped out of her heels.

"You talked about stuff?" Hotch raised his eyebrows, and Emily smirked.

"You'll be glad to know I kept details about...us...to a minimum," she smiled at him. "I cannot, however, say the same for Penelope. The things I now know about Kevin..."

"Spare me," Hotch laughed. "So you didn't even have a little fun?" He asked as she stepped into the bathroom to change into her pajamas.

"Well, it wasn't all bad," she admitted. "Actually...if you look in my purse I got a few things that I thought might come in handy."

"Really?" he was intrigued. "Like what?"

"Why don't you go look and see," she said, coming back into the bedroom. She was not, Hotch noted immediately, in her usual nighttime attire of an oversized t-shirt and a pair of sweats. She was, however, wearing one of - no, no, _the_ sexiest outfit he had ever seen in his life. If the tiny amount of fabric she had on could be called an outfit. She was wearing a black corset-type thing (he couldn't be bothered by details), and black, lace, see-through panties. Her breasts were barely constrained by the top, and she had somehow slipped her black heels back on so that her legs seemed endless. Hotch swallowed hard.

"Do you like it?" she asked, her voice sultry. Hotch didn't trust his voice at the moment, but he gave an emphatic nod. "Good," she said, keeping an even tone. "Why don't you look in my bag and see if you find anything of interest?" she suggested, giving him a smile. He did as he was told, and pulled a purple plastic bag out of her purse.

"Oh my god, Emily," Hotch breathed as he pulled out a long black dildo. "Are you serious?"

"Of course," she answered. "What do you think?" her eyes flicked down to his crotch, and she could see the beginning of a bulge there. "Looks like you like it," she noted.

"I do," he said, his voice shaky. "Shit, Emily. Get on the bed," he commanded, and she felt the fire in her belly when his low voice commanded her. She loved it when he took charge like this. It was so masculine and virile and sexy. She slid herself onto the bed, parting her legs slightly, resting her head on the pillows.

"What are you going to do?" her voice was teasing, but her eyes were dark with passion as he advanced toward her on the bed.

"I'm going to make you scream my name until your voice goes," he replied succinctly, crawling onto the bed beside her. He trailed his hands down the sides of her body, causing her to moan at the much-desired contact. Their mouths met and he grabbed her wrists, pinning them on the bed. He was on top of her, he was in charge, and Emily completely succumbed to him. As he skillfully used his tongue to lick along her lower lip, his hands reached her breasts, and Emily moaned again into his mouth. He slowly untied the laces of the corset, and opened it, not taking it off. His fingers moved quickly to her nipples, pinching and squeezing until they stood hard.

"Shit you feel good," he murmured against her lips. "I wonder if you taste as good as you feel?" Emily was glad the question was rhetorical because her mind really wasn't up to formulating a response. He trailed kisses down her collarbone and then quickly took one of her nipples into his mouth. She let out a contented sigh as he bit down lightly.

"Is that all you got?" she panted, knowing Hotch was always up for a challenge. In response, one of his hands slid down between her legs, and he felt her mound through her lace panties.

"Oh god, Hotch," she squirmed, trying to get more contact, more pressure. She could feel his cock, hard on her leg, and he allowed her to slide his sweats down so that he was just in his boxers. He slowly let his fingers dip below the waistband of her panties as his tongue continued to tease her nipples. She was still squirming beneath him, so he pressed his body more firmly against hers in an attempt to stop her movements. The heat of his cock was right on her stomach, so close to where she wanted it, that Emily shivered.

"Come here," she said softly, and Hotch's smoldering gaze met hers. He climbed back up her body, trailing kisses as he went, and their tongues met again, this time battling for dominance. Emily's small hand snaked her way into Hotch's boxers, and he hissed at the contact of her warm hand against his throbbing member.

"You're so hard, baby," she sighed, beginning to move her hand up and down his shaft slowly. He bucked into her hands, and she smiled against his lips.

"Because of you," he replied, closing his eyes as her hand began to move on his cock once more. "Shit, Emily."

"So hard," she said again. "Why don't you let me take care of that?" she suggested with a sultry smile. She wriggled out from under his body, and pushed him down on the bed. Her corset was still on, but hung open, and her breasts were exposed. She smiled at him before her mouth descended on his penis. She slowly worked her tongue around the tip, her hand firmly on the base. Her other hand reached down and gave his balls a small tug; something she knew drove him crazy.

"Emily, god," his voice was raspy. Her hot, wet mouth on him was without a doubt the best feeling in the world, and add in the sight of her breasts swaying slightly with her movements - well, he knew he wasn't going to last very long. Which was fine with him, as he had other plans for the evening.

She surprised him by suddenly taking almost all of him in her mouth; her head bobbing up and down on his cock and his hands clenched the sheets tightly. Her other hand continued teasing his balls. Then, she did what he had always thought impossible, an urban myth, until he had met her. She took his entire length in, relaxing her throat first and then swallowing so that the muscles contracted against him. She withdrew him from her mouth, gave him a few licks, and then repeated the process.

"Emily, I'm close," he warned her, trying to keep his eyes open to soak up the sight in front of him.

"Good," she purred, and then began to suck with more pressure. His hips bucked up of their own accord, moving in time with her ministrations. When she gave one final small tug to his testicles combined with one sharp suck, he lost it, and gave a grunt as he erupted into her mouth. She kept him in her mouth, kept going, milking every last drop of cum from his member. When she was sure he'd finished, she popped her lips off of him and smiled. She knew she had a particular talent in the blowjob arena, and she was always pleased to put her gift to work.

"That was so good, baby," Hotch's head flipped back onto the pillows. He only called her baby when they were intimate, and it drove Emily wild. "You're so sexy when you do that." He pulled her up to him and gave her a long kiss, recovering strength. His hands sought the pebbles of her nipples once more, but with increased intensity.

"It's my turn now," he said, pulling away from her. He moved down her body and roughly ripped the lace panties down her legs. His roughness made Emily tremble in excitement. As he threw her panties off the bed, his mouth attached itself to one of her breasts, and he sucked hard. His hands were all over her stomach and her thighs teasing her. She opened her legs further apart, as if directing him where to go. Hotch took the hint and one hand moved down to her now uncovered pussy. He drew one finger up and down her slit, feeling her heat and her wetness.

"So wet," he murmured approvingly, and Emily could only gasp in response. His other hand had now joined the first, and both were prodding at her most sensitive part. He lightly tapped one finger against the little bundle of nerves there, and she arched her back, wanting and needing more. Without warning, he slid a finger into her.

"Hotch!" she yelped as his rough finger touched inside her. He continued to work his finger in and out of her, working her up. She could feel the familiar tingling beginning in her lower body. "More," she gasped, and he added another finger, filling her more than before but still not as much as she wanted. To make up for it, he pressed his callused thumb against her clit and began to rub slow circles. She moaned above him, her back arched and her body completely his. It only took a few minutes of the combination of his thumb on her clit and his two fingers sliding into her hot heat and she couldn't contain it anymore. Her body tensed as waves of pleasure overtook her. Her toes curled and her knuckles whitened. Hotch continued his ministrations as she rode through the orgasm.

"Come on, baby, I want you to fuck me," she panted as she came down.

"I have a better idea," Hotch's voice was low, throaty, just the way she liked it. She saw him reach over and grab something from the nightstand. He picked up the black dildo, and waved it in front of her face.

"I want to fuck you with this first." Emily nearly orgasmed on the spot.

"Baby, I want both," she said, her request surprising him. "I want you to fill me completely." Hotch was surprised - they'd never done that before - but his eyes darkened with lust as he nodded.

"Get up on your hands and knees," he directed, and she was happy to comply. He squeezed a generous portion of lube onto his fingers and then moved closer to the back of her. She was totally exposed to him, and he could feel his cock harden further.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his voice gravelly.

"Yes," she breathed, and as soon as the word left her lips he had one hand on her hips, steadying her. The other went immediately to her anus. He drew a lubed finger around her puckered hole, getting it ready, and then he dipped one finger inside slowly. She was unbelievably tight, but the lube allowed his finger to slip in easily. He went slowly, allowing her to get used to the feeling, then retracted his finger. He squeezed more lube out, and then slid two fingers in slowly. Emily was mewling and pushed herself back on his fingers. The sensation was incredible. She'd never been fucked in the ass before, she'd never had anything in there before, and the feeling of Hotch's big fingers playing with her there was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. She could feel her pussy dripping with wetness.

"Aaron," she worked to control her voice. She rarely used his first name, only in the most intimate of moments, and only when she was so worked up she couldn't see straight. "I need you," she whined. "Fuck me now." He chuckled.

"Patience, my dear," he counseled, causing her to move with more force backwards, impaling herself on the three fingers he was now using to tease and stretch her. He withdrew his fingers and picked up the large, black dildo. He placed it against her anus, pushing it in the smallest amount, just to let her feel it. "Jesus," she swore as he pushed it in a little further. Taunting her, he pulled the dildo out, and then pushed it in again halfway. He did this a few times before the sounds of her mewling got to him, and he finally pushed the whole thing in as far as it would go. He began to pound it into her then, taking it out completely and shoving it back inside. She was rocking with his motions. The sight of her, taking a big dildo in her ass, mesmerized Aaron and his cock was painfully erect. He shoved the entire length of the dildo back inside her, and wiggled it around. Emily's knees nearly buckled at the feeling of it all.

"God, Hotch, fuck me," she pleaded, and he obliged quickly. The dildo still securely in her ass, Hotch moved forward. He grabbed his cock and placed the tip of it into her wet heat. She was incredibly wet, juices dripping down from her pussy onto his rock hard penis. Having already teased her with the dildo, Hotch thrust all of himself inside of her. She screamed his name, and he grabbed her shoulder, pushing her back onto him. She could feel his balls against her sensitive skin. The feeling of having Hotch's pulsating cock inside of her along with the dildo filled Emily, as she'd never felt before. As he thrust into her, Hotch could feel the hard dildo in there as well, making his fit tighter and even more erotic.

Hotch reached under her as he continued to pound into her, and grabbed her breast. He massaged it, working her nipple. She turned around to look at him, to watch him as he thrust into her, and their eyes locked.

"Harder," she whispered, causing Hotch to pull out of her completely and slam back into her forcefully. She cried out - it was so rough and it felt so good. Everything was heightened; the pressure in her ass along with the feeling of Hotch thrusting into her from behind was almost too much for Emily to bear. Knowing he was close, Hotch's hand left Emily's breast and his thumb once again found the little bundle of nerves at her core. He flicked and rubbed at the nub, wanting her to finish before he exploded inside her. It was all too much for her to take. She thrust back against Hotch as her orgasm overtook her. Her pussy tightened around him, squeezing his member so tight that he knew he was about to cum. His thrusts became erratic, and he was pounding into her, and then his whole body shuttered as hot semen poured out of him into her. She could feel the heat of his cum seeping inside of her as she slumped forward, spent. He continued to spurt in her as he came with more force than he thought possible. He breathed heavily, his cock draining inside of her, and gently removed the dildo from her ass. He then slid out of her, and flopped down next to her on the bed.

Both were panting, sweating, and completely satiated.

"That was the fucking hottest thing I've ever seen," he whispered to her as she worked to control her breathing. "That dildo in your ass as I fucked you."

"It felt so good," she said, closing her eyes remembering the pleasure of it all. "I felt so...full."

"You'll have to thank Garcia," he said with a smile, giving her a loving kiss on the forehead as he wrapped his arm around her small body and drew her to him.

"Yeah," she agreed. "So do you think - ?" He interrupted her.

"Absolutely, we will be using that again," he answered. She gave him a crooked smile.

"Well good, but that's not what I was going to say," she said. "I was going to say, do you think you're up to seeing what else is in that bag?"


End file.
